transformers_infectedfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Infected Wiki
Transformers: Infected is an upcoming science fiction novel based on Hasbro's Transformers characters. The novel is written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through Blurb. Set in a completely new continuity known as Transformers: Robot Defenders, the plot follows the Autobots and Decepticons as they combat a deadly virus (initially a Decepticon experiment) that has spread across the Earth, transforming both Transformers and Humans into the Undead. With time running out, the Autobots must rely on the help of new human ally Melody Keen to develop a cure for the virus. The novel will feature new characters Shockdrop, iTaB, Moltenstorm, Death Strike and The Agent. Expected release date is early 2020. Plot For the past eight months, the Decepticons have been working on a new experimental chemical weapon which they plan to use against the Autobots in their next battle. Following a tip from their human ally, United States Army Lieutenant William Lennox, the Autobots intercept the Decepticons at a chemical plant in hopes of stopping them from completing their weapon. Windblade and Shockdrop intercept the Decepticon Scientist iTaB, who is attempting to escape with a bunch of dangerous chemicals. During the battle, iTaB shoots and destroys his chemical weapon when it is taken by Sideswipe, unwilling to allow it to be either studied or used by the enemy. The chemical spreads through Sideswipe, transforming the Autobot into an aggressive, undead Terrorcon and forcing a reluctant Ironhide to kill him. The Decepticons escape, leaving the Autobots in horrified shock at the effects of iTaB's new experiment. Sometime later, the Autobots gather inside their headquarters as Ratchet and Wheeljack inspect the corpse of Sideswipe. Optimus Prime relays the report of their mission to Lennox, who is shocked to learn of the situation. Optimus turns to Ratchet for answers, but Ratchet is unable to figure out what caused Sideswipe to turn. Ironhide is angered that the Decepticons would develop such a weapon, but Shockdrop isn't so sure the Decepticons knew this would happen. Windblade agrees, noting that iTaB shot the chemical to keep it out of Autobot hands. Lennox, concerned that the Decepticons are in possession of a chemical weapon capable of creating "zombie Transformers," requests the Autobots to do whatever it takes to stop the Decepticons. Optimus gives his word that the Autobots will stop Megatron and the Decepticons at any cost. Aboard the Nemesis, Megatron stands with iTaB in the laboratory where Shockwave studies the chemical weapon he was developing. After a brief time, Shockwave reports that the chemical is unstable, possessing an unknown compound that can either reanimate the dead or transform a living host into an undead. iTaB admits he didn't expect such an outcome, and offers to work on stabilizing the chemical immediately, but Megatron disagrees, as he sees another opportunity to wipe out Optimus Prime and the Autobots once and for all. In the town of Fairview, Tessa Barry is on her way home from school when a Decepticon Warship descends from the sky over the city. Decepticon soldiers drop into the streets, laying waste to the everything in their path. Seeking cover in an alley, Tessa calls Shockdrop to alert the Autobots to the Decepticon threat. In the middle of the call, Tessa is shocked when the Decepticon Warship suddenly crashes into the ground, releasing a chemical compound into the streets. The Decepticon soldiers succumb to infection, changing into aggressive, undead Terrorcons. Much to her horror, Tessa realizes that the chemical is also effecting humans, transforming them into ravenous, flesh-eating zombies. Tessa barely manages to escape, sealing herself inside a gas station to wait for rescue. Cast Autobots * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Ratchet * Ironhide * Shockdrop * Windblade * Jazz * Cliffjumper * Sideswipe * Arcee * Elita One * Ultra Magnus * Smokescreen * Grimlock * Bulkhead * Wheeljack * Air Raid * Silverbolt * Swoop * Hot Rod Decepticons * Megatron * Starscream * Soundwave ** Laserbeak ** Ravage ** Rumble ** Frenzy * Shockwave * iTaB * Skywarp * Thundercracker * Death Strike * Mindwipe * Acidstorm * Blitzwing * Astrotrain * Octane * Onslaught * Brawl * Scrapper * Predaking * Blast Off * Vortex * Mixmaster * Long Haul * Shatter * Dropkick Non-Loyal * The Agent * Moltenstorm Humans * Tessa Barry * Melody Keen * Lucas * William Lennox * Spike Witwicky * Carly Spencer Notes To Be Added Category:Browse